narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pradāśa Seal: Fool’s Paradise
|image=FoolsParadise.png |kanji=陰湿 封印: 天国の虚け |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Inshitsu Fūin: Tengoku no Utsuke |literal english=Fool's Paradise |english tv=Delusive Contentment |viz manga=Ignis Fatuus |parent jutsu=Pradāśa Seal: Branded Infidel |related jutsu=Pradāśa Seal: Faustian Bargain, Pradāśa Seal: Chains of Judecca |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai, Hiden, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Asu Rashoujin, Garyo Kanakura |hand signs=Tiger, Rat, Horse, Ox, Dhyāna Mudra |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Manga, Game, Movie }} Overview The is a highly useful technique developed by Asu Rashoujin. This Fuuinjutsu is inspired by a Genjutsu that creates similar effects. However, instead of targeting the mind with his chakra, Asu instead implants a seal that effects the spiritual consciousness of the target, and how that consciousness effects the perception of the target. Once activated, which must be done at a close range, the target will see nothing but black, being unable to see passed the infinite darkness. However, that changes once the target reopens their eyes to see the world around them. Abilities Their sense of sight, smell, orientation, taste, hearing, sense chakra, molding it and the ability to sense emotions will come to a complete halt. This allows Asu to attack, even at close range, without being seen, heard, or leaving a chakra making him completely imperceptible as if he does not exist as the target's eyes will have no use to them. The means that the target will have to detect the incoming attacks are those of the other senses on which they must depend upon. This seal last for a total of one minute at a time, after which the target regains their abilities back. However, unlike the Genjutsu version, this technique cannot simply be canceled, as it is not chakra they are facing, but a seal written upon their soul. Once written within the soul of the target this seal can be activated up to an unlimited amount of times with a three minute interval in between each use if canceled. The seal written upon their souls is unable to be removed due to the concept of astral hierarchy. Therefore, since the Asu is the Sage of the Astral Plane, the Pradāśa Seal cannot be removed while in the astral or physical plane of existence. Description The illusion or rather the world that the victim sees is a world of complete despair. It resembles a enormous reality of fiery tombs and corridors. It is a dangerous place to reside, even by the standards of the rest of Asu's techniques. At any moment a volcano could erupt, flooding the city with molten brass and magma. The tormented screams of those thus eternally imprisoned blend with the ringing and clanging of each falling hammer that strikes the forge. When white-hot metal is placed on the anvil and pounded into form, the bound soul feels the scorching heat. The ground is littered with skulls, so many, in fact, that whatever foundation may lie beneath them cannot be touched. For miles these skulls stretch away from the shore, and in the distance there rises a great black wall. The smell of sulfur and blood fill the air as slow wind cascades from the mountains outside of the city's boundaries. The alternate version of this technique will not cause the opponent to see black, but to leave their previous field of vision unaltered as the opponent retains all of their sense. However, there will be no notice once the seal is activate, effectively making their world a mirage at Asu’s leisure. This technique completely surprises the victim, as they are viewing a technique that alters reality in a subvert way This version of the technique is similar to the used by the and even Amenotejikara and Amenominaka. This illusion is actually quite real, as the victims souls are transported to an astral domain which is under the dominion of the dark lord and emperor of Sargon, Asu Rashoujin. Except there are literally no draw back to this version as it places the astral world on the opponent rather than themselves. This technique in combat use makes it arguably most useful Fuinjutsu/Genjutsu in the shinobi world. This technique in essence, is simply a watered down version of the legendary Gushkin-banda: Avatamsaka technique developed by Gaoh Minazuki. Category:SahaTo Category:Jutsu Category:Fuinjutsu Category:Genjutsu Category:Kinjutsu